


underneath the moon we shake our bones

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Angst, Minor Violence, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The full moon offers a lot to vampires: a free for all on blood, an excuse for collateral damage - and this time, a chance at revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	underneath the moon we shake our bones

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was sort of born from its title; the song it's from ("Speaking In Tongues" by Young Guns) really has literally nothing to do with the story itself apart from the fact that I was like "ayyyyy that's a potential fic title" and my first idea for it was "paige/alicia vigilante vampire girlfriends au!!!". cool.
> 
> this is a universe where full moons affect vampires in a way they might do to a werewolf, I guess.

It’s a blue-black kind of night, the pure darkness tinged with hints of gleaming luminescence (which reminds Alicia of Paige’s hair – the ever so slight glimmers of light amongst sleek, glossy black). But there’s not a cloud obscuring the bright, milky glow of the full moon as it’s also _that_ night, and Alicia’s itching with anticipation.

This month it’s been Paige’s turn to find their target, and Alicia only hopes her girlfriend has done well in doing so. Male vampires take advantage of young human women – _girls_ , really – for blood during the Moons. Alicia and Paige do the opposite: they seek out the human equivalent to these men, and put an end to them.

Of course, there are enough of these men that there’s always someone to find and get rid of. Too many for just one every month, actually, but it’s legal for vampires to act on their natural needs during the Moons because it can’t be helped. Besides, Alicia and Paige never need any more blood between them than what one man will provide.

“Are you ready?”

Alicia’s eyes flash golden, and she bares her fangs with a grin. “Am I ever not?”

Paige smirks, and they’re off into the night. The dark isn’t frightening; it hasn’t been for a long time – since Alicia was first forced to hunt alone, knowing she needed blood but not how to get it. It used to seem consuming, like it could swallow someone up completely and never bring them back. Now, it still devours, but Alicia’s a part of it and it’s a part of her and she knows she’s always going to outlast it.

So they glide through the dark: through the town and then through trees and past a lake that’s reflecting the pure luminosity of the moon right back at the sky.

It’s surprising that Paige stops in front of a gloomy looking bar on the outskirts of nowhere, the neon glow of its sign dim and missing letters, but Alicia follows all the same.

“This is going to be a special one,” Paige murmurs as they make their way up the steps. “I promise.”

The interior is all dark wood and deep reds, and Paige scans the room for whoever she’s looking for. It’s a little strange, Alicia thinks, that they’re ambushing their prey in a public place, but she lets her gaze follow Paige’s around the room and – _no_.

“ _Paige_ ,” Alicia hisses, not sure how she’s even breathing at this point because she recognises this man, and – and... “That guy’s a vampire too! I...”

“Oh, I know. I know who he is. He’s the one that bit you, isn’t he?”

Alicia nods, unwilling to look up at the man again in case he catches wind of her gaze and notices. She does steal a glance up, though – just to check again for that same scar, those same dark eyes she remembers flickering with some kind of sadistic glee as he muffled her screams and she tried to wrench herself from his grip. It’s a miracle she survived, she knows. Living after a bite is so rare, especially as young as she was.

Paige’s voice in her ear again jolts Alicia from the memory. “I doubt he’ll remember. He does that a lot, I’ve found out, and it was a long time ago, wasn’t it?”

It was. Over half her life ago, even if Alicia still remembers it like yesterday. Maybe the man won’t recognise her, though, maybe he’ll think she’s just another human for him to debase and suck the life-force from.

Feeling his beady stare on them makes Alicia’s skin crawl, but it’s good that he’s noticed them, she guesses. It will make the fact that they have to make contact with him less suspicious.

They both find it disgusting, what they have to do. Flirt and tease to lure sickening, sleazy men away to their demise. This is a lot more dangerous, though. Once they’re out of here, behind the building in the dark, he’s going to be attempting to bite them as much as they are him. They’ve never bitten another vampire during a Moon before, but Alicia’s heard stories – apparently it’s better, even more satisfying than actual blood.

So they approach him. The man looks at them both as if he can’t quite believe his luck; he has _two_ gorgeous, vulnerable ladies to do what he wills with. It’s just too bad for him that he doesn’t realise they might not be as vulnerable as he thinks.

He smirks when they’re in front of his table, cocking an eyebrow with a nod. They sit to either side of him on the bench that circles the round table, letting his fingers, heavy and cold with rings; stroke their hair, their skin. Alicia’s good at this game but it’s a lot more nerve-wracking when she knows who he is, knows there’s the chance of him knowing her, knows that he could very well protract fangs to bite either of them at any moment. She laughs when his knuckles brush the junction of where her shorts meet her skin, hoping that any anxiety isn’t noticeable as she does so, hoping that Paige’s ghostly pale skin doesn’t scream _vampiric heritage_ too loudly.

They have to make a show of themselves for him, too: leaning across where he sits between them to kiss. To him that’s all it probably seems like – them showing themselves off, an attempt to seduce – but Paige’s hand is there squeezing Alicia’s thigh out of reassurance, not anything else. They can do this. They can take him down.

His car is in the parking lot, apparently, and although Alicia doubts that, she has little doubt that that’s where his (or in the worst case, she and Paige’s) final resting place is going to be.

He carries on the act and lets them press him up against the wall of the building. Paige takes the task of pressing kisses to his neck, leaving Alicia left with his nicotine breath. She’s about to lean up to actually kiss his lips (and _God_ , she doesn’t want to, not him, no no _no_...) but then she sees _fangs_ and dodges out of the way of his attempt to bite. He growls at that, about to lunge forward so he can kiss _(bite)_ her, but seizes up before he can do so.

Paige has sunk her teeth into the side of his neck. His eyes go wide, not just at the sharp pang of fangs into skin, but likely also in disbelief.

“What the fuck?” he splutters once Paige has drawn her head back from his neck. “You...” He’s weakened by the bite so it’s not difficult to keep him against the wall; Alicia lets her fangs pierce the other side of his neck – _hard_. This is for wrecking her all those years ago, this is for turning her into something that needs to do this to stay alive.

“You did this to her,” Paige snarls, right in his ear. “You’re the one who bit _her_. And you did it to so many others too, I know you did. Except they can’t be here to see you get taken down because they’re all _dead_. Sure, we have to kill to survive as well, but at least we get rid of pigs like _you_.”

Once they’re done, he’s staggering, trying to hold onto them to hold himself up. Alicia swiftly lifts her leg to knee him in the crotch, and he’s forced to let go before he falls to the floor. Not completely dead yet, of course, but he will be soon.

“Let’s get out of here.” Paige pulls on Alicia’s hand as the older woman takes one last look at the man on the ground. Unbelievable, really, that this is the vampire that made _her_ one, that transformed her life for the worse regarding almost everything apart from the fact that all those years afterwards she got _Paige_. She never thought she’d have to be face to face with him again, but luckily it led to his death.

It’s a silent journey back home, but their hands remain clasped together. Usually Alicia’s peppy after a hunt, energetic and sparkling, but right now there’s nothing she wants to do more than just fall into bed with her arms wrapped around her girlfriend. (Except maybe shower first – got to wash off that fucking scent, that of smoke and not-quite-blood but worse.)

She holds Paige close, the bed sheet almost pulled up to cover their heads. Alicia comes close to sleep, but it’s pushed away when Paige suddenly speaks.

“It really sickens me. That people would do that, what he does. Really pushes any notion of _vampiric pride_ out of my mind. We were always taught against doing anything along those lines, like, I can’t imagine my brother doing that. Why other people think it’s right, I...” She trails off. “I just wish someone would invent like... drugs, I guess. That provided the same effect as blood did so we could take them instead, and then there wouldn’t be the need for any of this.” She sighs. “I’m lucky I was born like this, though. Not – not bitten. I... I don’t think I can even begin to understand what any of that would be like.”

Correct, as much as Alicia would love to say otherwise. Paige is a vampire by birth; she grew up hunting with her family each month. It wasn’t pushed onto her like it was onto Alicia.

“You don’t have to understand. I don’t even want you to think about what being bitten is like. It’s... God.” She shudders thinking about it.

“Tonight didn’t... didn’t do anything to make it worse, did it? Like, you don’t think you’re going to suddenly start having nightmares about that, or...”

“Oh, Paige.” Alicia smiles weakly. “It never even got any better.”

But that night, she doesn’t actually dream of jagged teeth that puncture her neck, or of dark eyes that seem to stab her just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it was clear that most victims of vampires die in this universe. alicia was just an extraordinary anomaly to that and somehow survived. there are a lot of thoughts floating around in my mind about that, and they may take the form of actual writing sometime, idk.


End file.
